


Transgressions

by Ponderosa



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Angelcest, Angels, Blasphemy, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were to know their father's wrath for this, it would be with one heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgressions

Gabriel stood as still as stone at the very precipice where Michael had chosen to defy their Lord. Michael's chest tightened at the memory. He had fallen so swiftly--not to darkness as he had feared but towards a new understanding of the Lord's chosen. How strongly they felt things. How deeply their passions ran.

Gabriel's wings lay flat and tight along his back, his lingering shame visible in the occasional tremor of feathers. He turned at the sound of Michael's steps, welcoming his approach, and he welcomed Michael's touch upon his shoulder with the same guarded relief.

"How can you forgive so easily?" he asked, his difficultly in meeting Michael's eyes clear. In his hands he held the slim silver trumpet that had been his burden to bear.

Despair bred on the lands below, terror of the sort that man had not known since the days of the prophets. Hope thrived as well, Michael knew, as his own had been renewed.

He moved his hand to cradle Gabriel's face. His fingers slid like tears to catch at Gabriel's strong jaw, and there they trembled with the same hesitation found in his kiss. Michael ran his thumb over the place high on Gabriel's cheek where he had pressed his lips. "There is nothing easy about my forgiveness."

"It is treasured," Gabriel said, catching his wrist before he could turn and walk away. The wide span of his wings flared to better block Michael's retreat. He lowered them, but not until he had returned the touch, his palm sliding warm against Michael's cheek. Fear and hurt showed vivid in his eyes, and the rawness of it burned in the shiver of his kiss.

"Michael, I am sorry," he whispered, his lips dry against Michael's. It was impossible to know what he referred to, more so when he seized Michael's shoulders and pushed him towards the smooth stone of a pillar.

When his mouth brushed Michael's a second time there was a slickness to it, and a hiss of anguish at the transgression escaped between his teeth. He pinned Michael more firmly and kissed him again, his wings high and curled as if their shadow alone could hide the sight from God.

Michael twisted his head away, licked the taste of Gabriel from his lips. Beneath his armour, his body burned, the strange twisting emotions as powerful as they had been when he'd known true flesh. "My forgiveness is not what you will need to seek if you continue."

The same heat clearly infected Gabriel's form, and his hands slid down Michael's arms to hold at his elbows. The pads of his thumbs rubbed against bare skin, the light touch radiating pleasure along Michael's nerves. "I was wrong once in my choice to obey. I question doing the same for the feelings that I have now."

Michael had no answer to satisfy, no guidance to follow save for the rapid beat of his heart. He raised his wings, slid them along Gabriel's until the light softened and the shadows cast along Gabriel's handsome face grew less severe. Sorrow should have no place there, he thought, as his hands found their own way and wandered down Gabriel's front.

Now it was his wings that betrayed him, the sharp flap of feathers hardly masking the hasty intake of his breath as he felt Gabriel swell beneath his touch. He moved his mouth as if to speak, but no words were lost in the sudden crush of Gabriel's lips to his, none left to form when a thrusting tongue followed.

They fell into simple rutting pleasure with startling ease, cared for nothing but one another as flesh met flesh. Gabriel surged hot in his hand, met a new kiss with equal passion, and Michael bit at his mouth to draw a low eager moan to the surface. Between deepening kisses, Michael shed his armour with Gabriel's help. The weight fell and took with it his doubts. His blood ran fever hot, a sensation he had never known even in the midst of battle.

The restlessness inside him was not to be quelled, and as if they sparred, he ducked beneath the bracket of Gabriel's arms. Michael surprised him with a hand to the centre of his back, forced him forward to stand where he had. He put his mouth to the nape of Gabriel's neck as he released clasp after clasp and freed inches of skin for the greed of his touch.

The path of his kisses followed the flex of Gabriel's spine and then the upsweep of his wing. He pressed his cock against Gabriel's flesh, thought only at the last moment to slick it wet and ease the push. It could not have been the same blinding pleasure that Michael felt, but Gabriel took the length of him and moaned for it, shoved back to force him deeper until they fit together.

"Again," Gabriel commanded when Michael drew back. The terrifying passion in him had dampened to allow reason, but it was little defense against the hand that reached back to clamp against his hip. "Again, Michael, or have me beg."

This time as he buried himself in Gabriel's willing flesh, all reason fled. He pressed himself tightly to Gabriel's back and spread his hands to stroke them across the fan of feathers that shook beneath his touch. He gathered Gabriel in his arms shortly after, pulled him close and curled his wings around them both. Their bodies learned to move together, and Gabriel's pleasure was evident in the shudder of his breath and the needful sound he made as Michael lay new kisses at the slope of his shoulder.

Michael felt Gabriel's release almost as if it were his own. The sensation, so sharp and new, crackled into the very air with a rough groan to follow. The shock of it raced like lightning across Michael's skin and his movements turned crude, nothing graceful at all in the desperate push of his body against Gabriel's. For a moment he felt only a sudden tension, a restlessness centred in his very core, and in the next he pitched forward against Gabriel's back, his mouth open and gasping. Pure euphoric bliss spread through his limbs, filled the whole of him as surely as he had filled Gabriel with his seed.

They sank to the ground, first he then Gabriel, to sit amongst the trappings of their armour. Wordlessly, Michael lay down and rested his cheek on Gabriel's thigh. He drew in a deep and steady breath as Gabriel's hand came to rest over the crown of his head and together they looked into the bright serenity of Heaven. If they were to know their father's wrath for this, it would be with one heart.


End file.
